


In The Phantom's Lair

by flickawhip



Category: British Chef RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Phantom needs comfort... and gets it.AU as hell.





	1. Distress

It takes a while for people to notice that the usually friendly, or at least focused, Phantom has vanished. Nobody really knows who to send to her, or who could help, so they wait, hoping someone will take the chance alone. 

What they don’t know is, even when distressed, the Phantom has ways to get their attention. It starts simply, the silence of the woman breaking people’s concentration enough that they begin to worry, then, when they think they need to find her, they find the hidden doors. 

Plenty of them want to go, but cannot, they have to work, but this time it’s easiest for Katie to leave, and she does, sending one last group text, telling the needed people where she is, and to join them when they have the chance. The Phantom may be quiet, but Katie is uneasy. 

She moves alone through the door, and down, following the trail of corridors, smiling when finally she can push the door to the Lair open. Normally Phantom would be waiting there, but this time she isn’t, the door to Phantom’s preferred bedroom is open all the same, and Katie half-smiles, taking her chance.

The Phantom isn’t moving, simply curled into the bedclothes and nestled deep under the covers, not stirring even as her eyes open, seeking the person who has entered the room. The sign of distress is mild, but Katie can pick up on it anyway, and she sighs.

“You need to tell us next time Phantom, one of us might have come sooner...”

“I... didn’t want to bother you.”


	2. Trust

“Bother us...”

The voice is clear even as Darcey enters the bedroom, moving to join Katie sitting on the bed, stroking hair out of Phantom’s eyes as she speaks, she knows what is happening and she hates it, hates that the woman, her Phantom, refuses to be open about needing help. 

“Phantom... the whole point of having us is so that you have people who come when you need us... don’t you remember that?”

“No...”

“Well, it is the point...”

Phantom falls silent, half-sighing so pathetically that Darcey almost rolls her eyes, standing to pull Phantom into the middle of the bed, stepping over the woman to curl into her back, clearly beckoning for Katie to join them, Phantom letting out a slight sigh when Katie does, folding Katie closer.


	3. Incoming Hugs

“I’d listen to her if I were you...”

The voice from the doorway sounds amused and Phantom almost laughs, looking up at the woman standing nearby. 

“Yeah, you come to tell me off too?”

“Nope, I came to hug...”

Shirley is almost teasing as she moves onto the bed, nestling between Darcey and Phantom’s back, her arms loose around Phantom’s waist even as she leans into the other woman, sighing softly. She too has been wanting hugs and not known how to ask, now though, she can just cling and relax. She feels safe here, with her Phantom and her friends.


	4. Miss Whiplash

“Well, I know you’ve got a big bed Phantom but are you honestly going to try to fit nine people onto it?”

Erin Boag is almost smirking as she enters the room. It has been years since she first came to Phantom, since she really needed the woman, but she knows she can trust that Phantom will welcome her back, the woman always had. 

“What do you think Whiplash?”

Phantom is clearly laughing now, seemingly a lot less nervous than she has been but she still clearly needs a little more comfort, and to sleep. She sounds tired. 

“I think I’m joining you anyway.”

Erin smirks slightly, moving to tuck herself in behind Katie.


	5. Shy Darling

“Phantom?”

Phantom smiles, the softness of the voice telling her precisely who she has in the room now. 

“Hello darling...”

Her voice is light, almost relaxed, but clearly asking the girl not to run since she doesn’t really have the energy to chase her tonight. 

“Come to join the snugglepit?”

“I... could...”

“C’mere...”

Phantom smiles, reaching out carefully as she nudges both Katie and Erin back to tuck Nadiya in between herself and Katie, smiling when Katie merely nestles closer again, letting Nadiya curl between them even as Erin too nestles against them both. 

“I didn’t think you’d...”

“I know.”

Phantom murmurs, stroking Nadiya’s hair gently. 

“There’s always room for you.”


	6. Sunshine

“Room for a tiny one?”

“Depends... is that you Reddo?”

“Yeah...”

Phantom laughs slightly, then shifts a little, making space for the woman, letting out a soft sound of surprise when Dianne nestles into her back. 

“Room enough, tiny one?”

“I’ll make it work.”

“You always did, Sunshine.”

“Yeah, well someone’s gotta bring a little Aussie cuteness.”

“Again, you always do.”

Dianne laughs slightly, the sound bringing a smile to Phantom’s face. The girl might be bright and cheerful, but it’s nice that she isn’t afraid to make a joke even now, with a lot of other people around them.

“How many people did you tell Katie?”

“Uh... we’re missing a couple...”


	7. Doctor

“Well, some of us can’t just disappear...”

The reply comes from the doorway, the woman coming inside with a slight laugh.

“Well, hello Doctor...”

Phantom is laughing slightly.

“You get lost on the way?”

“No... I just needed to get the last shot of the day...”

Phantom laughs again. 

“Well, at least you made it...”

Jodie grins.

“For you I always will Phantom... you know that.”

Phantom smirks, noting the look of confusion on Nadiya’s face before moving to whisper an explanation. Nadiya had smiled and shrugged, nestling into Phantom again even as Jodie moved to curl herself into a space behind Darcey, accepting the edge since she was late arriving.


	8. Cookery

A clatter from the kitchen announced the arrival of the last of Phantom’s guests, the woman who appeared in the doorway slightly dishevelled but smiling all the same, she is late, and she knows it, but she also knows that, since she has brought them all food, to be eaten later, she’ll probably be forgiven. 

“Sorry I’m late...”

“Are you?”

Phantom is smirking slightly.

“I didn’t notice...”

“Rude!”

Phantom laughs gently.

“Kidding, come get settled...”

“Where?”

Phantom sighs, indicating the last space.

“Unless you really want to be a headrest?”

“I... don’t think I’ll fit.”

Phantom sighs, rolling her eyes a little then, carefully, moving to settle on her back, noting how carefully the others tuck themselves neatly against her arms, leaving space for Nigella to settle. 

“C’mere...”

Nigella smiles, then crawls into place, curling around Phantom with a satisfied sigh that turns into a light giggle when the others curl around them both at the sides, tucking in just tightly enough that they all have some space to rest against the Phantom, either leaning slightly into her arms, or tucked into her sides. 

Phantom resists sleep for only a little longer, then, giving a satisfied sigh, sleeps.


End file.
